


Watching and Ready

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who watches the watcher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



The monster watched the Yellow Samurai Ranger run through the forest. He was grinning, even though no one could see it while he was merged with the trees. It moved its incorporeal essence from tree to tree via touching roots and branches, never once taking a solid form. Even if she guessed right and destroyed the tree he was in with her Spin Sword he could just move into another tree without ever becoming solid.

If it had solid vocal chords right not he would have laughed at her. It was ridiculous watching her run through the forest, helmet turning left and right, looking for him before her pitiful friends turned entirely into ghosts. Oh, they would be alive, technically, but permanently unable to directly manipulate anything ever again. They would have to change their name from Samurai Power Rangers to Sheer Power Rangers. Even if she somehow managed to destroy him, once the change was complete it would become impossible to ever change back.

It was tempting to just watch her run around like a little lost chicken. He could make occasional sounds on one side of her and then jump to another tree and make sounds on the other. Leaving completely was also an option. He didn’t have any bosses or masters. Nothing said he had to defeat all of the Samurai Rangers. He could easily leave Panorama City. Stone Canyon was supposed to be beautiful this time of year, at least, that is what he had been told.

He could have left.

His pride wouldn’t let him.

He leapt out of the tree and toward her exposed back. She started to turn at the sound of the suddenly flesh and blood monster knocking aside branches, but she was too slow. His claws struck true and across her back. Sparks flew and so did she, crashing into a tree and falling to the ground. She still held her sword, but it would do her little good as she struggled just to get into a kneeling position. He advanced on her, imagining the fear and terror that must be going through her head.

He advanced toward her, letting his claws rake against tree trunks. His steps were fast, but not too fast. He had to savor the moment of victory just a little bit. It was over too soon and he was in front of her. He raised his claws up as she tried to lift the Spin Sword to defend herself in a futile gesture.

“Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!”

The earth parted behind the monster as the attack hit him hard, throwing him into the very same tree that the Yellow Samurai Ranger crashed into. He fell to the ground, hitting his ass on a rock. It hurt as he struggled to stand, but stand he eventually did, and turned to face the two Yellow Samurai Rangers.

Before his very eyes, the Yellow Samurai Ranger he attacked changed. She was still in yellow and black, but now she had a raised collar and her helmet looked almost like a pirate’s hat. She walked over to the other yellow ranger without any limp or wince, obviously she had never been hurt to begin with.

“Emma was right, field trips can be fun,” the Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger said.

“Let’s finish him together,” said the Yellow Samurai Ranger as she raised her sword.

“That sounds good to me.”

The two women advanced together with their swords out. 

His last regret was that he never got to see Stone Canyon.

[](http://imgur.com/SuCv9Eb)

**Author's Note:**

> Icon is Gokaiger footage of Luka morphed as Shinken Yellow.


End file.
